


The Night You Said Goodbye / Dowoo

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Fluff and Angst, Lost Love, M/M, Oneshot, References to Depression, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Doyoung lost Jungwoo and he's struggling but something happens...
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 8





	The Night You Said Goodbye / Dowoo

**Author's Note:**

> true story: i wrote this at 1:36am and cried to this.

As the wind brushed against his cheeks, Doyoung had thousands of memories replaying on his head like old tapes. Happy memories flashing in front of his eyes but it felt too empty. Too painful as if the abyss had drowned him deeper than anyone had ever been, as if his brain couldn’t comprehend anything but blank emotions. But as much as jumbled his brain already is, the sound of the waves crashing into the shore untangles it all. Beaches are where he finds peace in mind, he loved how at every step he took, his anxiety slowly fades into undulations. 

However, as much as he loved how the sea creates beautiful music that breaks the deafening silence, a small part of him despised it. The only last memorable moments he had with his lost lover, all buried within the existence of it. Even the sight of a handful of sand could already break him down. Jungwoo, the only boy he loved and always will even after his final breath. The cheerful boy he used to know, died in his arms with the sight of a star-freckled dome of the dark night sky above them. His lover had uttered his goodbyes as he knew his time is coming to an end, but the days they used to spend together to bake, to wake up on the wrinkled sheets with the love of his life by his side, and even when they used to cuddle with blankets on the brown sectional sofa for a horror movie at night, still felt like yesterday to him. 

Tears ran down his cheeks once again as he glanced at the edge of the horizon and caught a blissful sight of the stars at the rim of the sea, all alone. His only last wish was to see Jungwoo even for the last time, his only baby woo. He pulled himself together when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Sudden realization hits him when he heard a sweet nickname he hadn’t heard for years, and as he turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of Jungwoo, all dressed in white. Waves of memories from before they confessed their love to each other started coming back to him. Things were so much easier back then, and Doyoung kept blaming himself for not noticing that Jungwoo was sick… 

“Woo, is that really you?” he cried out as he tried to wipe away the tears clouding his vision, he wanted to see Jungwoo so bad, he was so afraid that the boy in front of him would vanish again. The boy nodded with a sad smile, arms all open to welcome his lover and Doyoung’s heart throbbed in despair as he pulled Jungwoo into a tight hug. “Do you have any idea how lonely I felt without you?” he continued as loud sobs kept spilling out of his mouth. “I’m here now aren’t I?” The other boy replied softly as he too, was tearing up. “Now we’ll live together and never be apart,” The younger promised as they leaned in for a kiss, both had been longing for what felt like forever. 

The night sky was darker than Stygian but the moon shined brighter than ever, just like the night they lost each other. The couple finally united again, as if god had fulfilled Doyoung’s last wish. And so he did. 

By the morning, the locals had found Doyoung’s lifeless body by the peaceful shore with the most beautiful smile engraved on his face…

“He must’ve had a nice dream before passing away…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on ig (i take requests) >> @nctragecenter


End file.
